Un changement de vie
by Klaroline22
Summary: Bella vient de perdre un être aimé et doit se rendre à Forks pour l'enterrement. Là-bas elle découvrira que son monde n'est pas seulement peuplé d'humains ordinaire, non les vampires et les loups-garous, des monstres, se livrent des batailles et se tuent. Elle va devoir apprendre à vivre dans ce monde, et peut-être, à son tour, devenir un monstre...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait retrouvé, ils avaient tous mis en œuvre pour que ça ne se reproduisent pas... Ils avaient échoué... Tous ça pour rien. Toutes ses vies gâchées... Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. **

**C'étaient bien plus simple il y a de cela 1 an.**

Voilà le prologue, je sais il n'est pas très fourni mais c'est le principe, vous faire languir... :) Je suis méchante mais il faut bien que vous me dites vos avis, alors commentez si vous voulez la suite :D Je me ferais une joie de la publier

A bientôt :) Klaroline22


	2. Chapitre1 Arrivée en terre inconnue

**Chapitre 1**

**Arrivée en terre [in]connue...**

Déjà deux heures que nous aurions du atterrir, ma mère à mes côtés était comme à son habitude impassible. Renée, grande danseuse classique qui parcourait le monde à la recherche de reconnaissance, elle se tenait droite -pour ne pas changer- et fixait un point invisible devant elle de ses prunelles vertes émeraudes. Son chignon, d'où ne dépassait aucunes mèches brunes, était si laqué que j'étais presque sûr que même le vent le plus féroce ne l'abîmerait pas. Elle avait mis son tailleur habituel, noir, triste, impersonnel qui lui arrivait au niveau du genoux, elle mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante quinze. Quant à moi, avec mon mètre cinquante huit, je me sentais ridicule, elle était belle, gracieuse, tout ce que je n'étais pas. J'avais les mêmes cheveux qu'elle avec -certes- de belles boucles qui encadrait mon visage qu'on disait en forme de cœur, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dirais. Je portais également une robe noire, qui avait des manches -nous étions au mois de Octobre, soit des températures très froides dans l'état où nous allions. L'état de Washington, à Forks.

Nous allions à un enterrement...

Mes parents s'étaient séparés il y a de cela quinze ans, et je l'avais bien vécu. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de cette période, celle où nous étions tous les trois heureux, où nous allions à Central Park pour donner à manger aux canard -d'après les dire de ma mère- ou encore quand ils m'emmenaient à l'école. Bref notre vie ensemble était plus que flou pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui nous devions de faire bonne figure, pour lui et par respect pour les autres... New York avait vite changé quand mon père était parti pour cette ville. Les canards avaient cessé de venir manger mon pain, et même les nounous ne me donnait plus le sourire. Mon père m'avait toujours manqué dans une certaine mesure.

L'avion atterri quelques instants plus tard, et quelques instants encore après ma mère gara la voiture que nous avions loué pour venir. Les gens s'agglutinaient devant l'entrée de la maison de mon père, celle-ci était plutôt grande et sa façade crème rendait le tout très agréable dans une ville où la pluie tombait 345/362 jours. Nous sortîmes ma mère et moi et commencèrent à gravir la dizaine de mètres qui nous séparait de cette maison et de Charlie, mon père. Le chef de la police de cette ville. Les gens présents nous fixèrent, évidemment nous étions des étrangères pour eux, pourtant ils savaient tous que nous tenions une place importante dans la vie de mon père. Quelques uns me reconnurent malgré tous, je passais tous mes étés ici jusqu'à il y a deux ans, quand j'en ai eu marre de passer un été complet avec comme seul compagnie mon père et sa femme, gentille mais que je n'aimais pas du tout, qui ne m'aimait pas non plus je crois. Elle avait déjà un fils, Nathan Waterson. Le gars le plus populaire de son lycée qui adorait me faire des farces -ce qui me gonflais littéralement. Bref, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous...

Nous nous approchions du vaste salon avec ma mère pour aller voir de plus prêt les proches du mort, ils avaient laisser son cercueil ouvert. Et son visage semblait serein, comme si la mort était venu au bon moment, je savais très bien que tout cela était du aux maquilleuses mais quand même, son visage était sublime et je pouvais voir l'amour illuminé ses traits, je n'aurais pas su que la mort l'avais fauché, je l'aurais réveillé doucement, mais, malheureusement jamais plus elle ne se réveillerait...

* * *

_ Voilà voilà... Alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, comment vous apparaît Bella et sa mère ? Alors selon vous qui est dans ce fameux cercueil... Oui je sais le premier chapitre est lugubre et court mais c'est comme qui dirait l'entrée en matière, les chapitres d'après seront bien plus long. :) Juré ou je ne m'appelle pas …Bip..._

_ La suite arrivera bientôt en espérant recevoir des commentaires tout mignon mignon :D ( ne soyez pas timides, dites ce que vous pensez, si vous avez des remarques ou autres faites m'en part :D ) _

_ A bientôt :) Klaroline22_


	3. Chapitre 2 Décisions, décisions

_Avant tout je voudrais remercier Jazz pour sa gentille review. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de date précise car je fais ma première rentrée à la Fac et je ne serais jamais sûr de mon emplois du temps, il peut varier à tout moments, mais j'essayerais d'être la plus régulière possible, peut-être un par mois ou un toutes les trois semaines, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ferais mon possible._

_Mais ainsi que Some et ses gentils mots. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas te décevoir._

_Je vais aussi remercier CarliieSkream1 _(**Nd/Carlie: c'est moi !**) _pour être devenue ma Bêta si rapidement. Je tiens aussi à ajouter que si désormais vous trouver des fautes ce n'est plus de ma faute *il faut la taper elle* (__**Nd/C: Non pas taper moi, pas taper T^T**__) → Ceci est une blague bien sûr, (__**Nd/C: j'espère pour toi, méchante :p**__)_

_Me revoilà avec la suite du premier chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir qui est mort... Tant de suspense et tout.(nd/ Carlie: Moi je sais déjà :) ) Bref tout ça pour dire que je fais ma rentrée et que par conséquent je ne pourrais sûrement pas posté toutes les semaines ou autres, j'essayerais de faire au mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.__  
__By the way : Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris ou autre. J'ai juste une chose à vous dire :keurkeur: :) *petit délire du soir*_

_**DISCLAIMER** : la Bella _**(Nd/C: Bella, ouuuuuhooouuuuuh! Je sors ^^")**_ de cette histoire n'est pas la même que dans la véritable histoire, elle est plus méchante, un peu garce sur les bords (_**Nd/C: mais tu parles de moi XD)**_, tout en connaissant les limites, vous le verrez par la suite mais je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant. Je prends les personnages de Stephenie Meyer pour leurs donner de nouveaux rôles, je joue avec eux, et par conséquent je change leurs caractères pour mon histoire.__  
__Merci d'avoir lu __ou pas__ tout mon petit speech. Maintenant je vous dit juste une chose : __bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Décisions, décisions.**

Je m'approchais de celui-ci, des gerbes de fleurs avaient été disposés tout autour du cercueil. Les gens se recueillaient, ou pleuraient, certains parlaient comme si ils étaient à une stupide fête de voisins. Ma mère sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, pour le donner à un jeune homme vraiment très craquant, il portait un smoking noir avec une cravate blanche, je ne voyais pas son dos à cause de ses cheveux, mais mon dieu qu'il était sexy -oui je sais on ne doit pas penser à ce genre de chose dans des moments pareils mais vous devriez le voir.(**Nd/C: c'est pas bien!**) Il se retourna après lui avoir dit merci, elle le connaissait vu comment elle lui parlait.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je le revis me mettre de la mousse à raser dans mon shampoing ou encore me balancer de la farine quand je cuisinais ( **Nd/C: mais il est super le gars *-***). Nathan n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau, et devait être élu la personne la plus influente du lycée de Forks. Ses deux pupilles couleur de feuilles d'automne me fixèrent quelques secondes -le temps peut-être de me reconnaître.

- Tu n'as pas changé, hormis le fait que tu es plus grande, mais toujours pas assez pour me battre !

Sa voix à lui avait changé par contre, elle était plus grave, plus profonde. Je m'approchais de lui et sans rien dire je l'enlaçais.

- Je suis désolée Nat... Tellement désolée... lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, t'en fais pas.

Et je pense que pour la première fois, devant tout le monde, il laissa couler ses larmes, sa douleur et sa haine envers celui qui avait renversé sa mère il y a maintenant un mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais coupable, mais voilà, je me sentais coupable, peut-être de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, pour le réconforter ou être simplement là pour lui.

Il me lâcha et renifla quelques fois puis finalement il me sourit tristement. Il disparut quelques secondes après pour aller vers d'autres couples qui lui diraient des mots qu'ils ne pensaient pas.

Mon père s'approcha ensuite, il était comme dans un autre monde. L'air perdu, comme si il ne savait pas où aller. Il prit son ex-femme dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes puis me prit plus longtemps en me berçant alors que c'était moi qui aurait dû faire ça.

Mes parents parlèrent quelques instants mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je repensais à cette femme, que je n'avais jamais réellement aimé comme je l'aurais dû. Abby, ma belle-mère, était vraiment gentille et m'adorait mais je n'avais jamais eu de liens affectifs avec elle, je l'appréciais mais c'était tout. Elle était l'opposé de ma mère, petite et bien en chair, vraiment très belle et surtout elle souriait tout le temps pour n'importe quelle occasion. Bref le stéréotype de la mère « parfaite ».

Cette pièce commençait réellement à me donner le tournis, il y avait trop de monde, trop de faux sourires, de fausses paroles, de mensonges qu'on disait pour réconforter la famille du défunt mais qu'on ne pensait pas. Tous les gens ici étaient faux. Et je me sentais comme une étrangère dans une ville où tout le monde se connaissait ou presque, où chacun avait ses habitudes avec les autres, et où évidemment je n'avais pas ma place. Les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler très lentement. Trop lentement. J'avais l'impression que le temps ne passait pas. Nathan était bien trop occupé avec les convives et ma mère avait retrouvé quelques unes de ses anciennes amies du lycée. Tout le monde se sentait à l'aise ici, mais pas moi. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec moi ? J'ai toujours été considérée comme La fille à connaître, celle avec qui tout le monde voulait être du moins dans mon ancien lycée cela a toujours été comme ça. Je n'étais pas vaniteuse pour autant, je connaissais les vraies valeurs. Celle que m'avait donné ma mère et je les savais bonnes. Mais je savais me faire respecter quand il le fallait. Je décidais alors de sortir dehors, histoire de voir les alentours mais aussi de prendre un peu l'air, on étouffait ici.

Et comme tout à l'heure, le panorama n'avait, malheureusement, pas changé, toujours les mêmes arbres verts, et les nuages gris à perte de vue. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre, ou plutôt survivre ici ? Il n'y avait rien à moins de quarante minutes de voiture et aucun divertissement dans cette ville... et bien sûr pour compléter le tout, mon petit copain n'était pas là ce qui signifiait que j'allais me sentir très seule ici. Trop seule...

la journée passa malgré tout et au bout de quelques heures les voisins et les personnes les plus proches partirent, ils avaient laissé des repas et des plats pour un régiment, nous en avions pour trois semaines avant d'avoir tout fini. Quand la maison fut à peu près ranger je commençais à sortir quelques plats, les plus appétissant d'abord, on aviserais ensuite. Ma mère avait décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, histoire d'aider dans la maison et de m'aider, aussi, à réorganiser la chambre que j'avais avant occupé. Quand je retournais dedans après le repas, le choc fut plutôt violent, je n'étais pas revenue dans cette pièce depuis plus de quatre ans, mais elle n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout, et vu le manque de poussière quelqu'un devait passer ici régulièrement. Les mêmes photos tapissaient les mêmes coins de tapisserie. Il y avait toujours mes nounours et mes babioles... Beaucoup de souvenirs dans une si petite pièce. Mais ils avaient tous de même mal vieilli. La tapisserie était imprégné d'humidité à certains endroits où se décollait à d'autre. Je devrais faire un peu de ménage et surtout changé la couleur des murs. Les murs étaient tous d'un bleu pâlot qui ne me correspondait plus vraiment, et ce n'était plus ma couleur non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cela avait changé mais cette couleur m'énervais à présent. J'irais acheter de la peinture le jour suivant. Et je verrais ce qu'ils ont, parce que j'avais la sensation que les seules boutiques ici était à la traîne d'au moins dix mois.**(Nd/C: Sur ce coup tu as raison!)** Et peut-être que ma mère m'aiderait à tout redécorer.

Je passais le reste de la soirée enfermé dans celle-ci à enlever les photos, posters et autres objets des murs, puis vers une heure du matin je m'attelais à la tapisserie. L'arrachant lais par lais en évitant de faire du bruit, mais je du échouer car Nathan entra dans ma chambre peut être une heure après que j'ai commencé.

- Bella, tu peux faire ça demain, ta chambre et voisine de la mienne et j'arrive pas à dormir avec ton bordel...

- Qui t'as permis d'entrer sans que je l'accepte, il va falloir que je change ça aussi. Personne n'entre sans mon consentement...**(Nd/C: Pour être une garce, c'est une garce XD)** Allez ouste, et de toute manière j'ai bientôt fini. Tu peux aller te coucher.

Il repartit, et une dizaine de minutes après mes murs étaient enfin nickel. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon coup de peinture et le tour sera joué. Je regardais le réveil poser sur ma table de nuit, ringarde, plus de deux heure trente, J'ai été rapide dis donc, c'est ma mère qui serait fière de mon travail vite accomplit. Bon, allez trêve de plaisanterie allons dormir un peu, avant que le jour se lève et tout ce qui s'ensuit **(Nd/C: Ah moi aussi je suis crevée!)**. Je me déshabillais vite et mettais mon pyjama, qui était à l'évidence pas assez couvrant **(Nd/C: pas couvrant? ... )** pour cette ville, et m'allongeais dans mon lit. Les couvertures qui étaient froides au départ se réchauffèrent et je sombrais bientôt dans un sommeil paisible.

Ce ne fut pas le faite que j'avais assez dormi qui me réveilla mais l'odeur qui emplissait ma chambre. Une odeur très alléchante qui me fis me lever de suite. Je descendais les escaliers après avoir mis un pantalon de survêtement parce qu'il faisait vraiment froid ici **(Nd/C: Bienvenue dans mon monde)**. Et ce que je vis me laissa... perplexe. Ma mère cuisinait, ce qui lui arrivait, une fois par an. Par déduction aujourd'hui, il faut ouvrir le champagne. Elle était une très médiocre cuisinière mais je vis également que Nathan était à ses côté. Peut-être qu'il lui donnait quelques conseils, mais mes parents étaient tous les deux nuls dans ce domaine, j'étais la seule à réussir un temps soit peu, du moins dans ce domaine car en danse ma mère me surpassait de très loin. J'avais, depuis toute petite, une maladresse qui m'empêchais de marcher ou de courir sans trébucher tous les cents mètres. L'équilibre et moi faisions un médiocre couple... Bref tout ça pour dire qui finalement je ne sais pas trop de qui je tenais ce don pour la cuisine, ni celui de la maladresse (**Nd/C: C'est vrai qu'on se demande parfois XD)**. Mon père s'approcha pour manger et trébucha sur la chaise qui n'était pas totalement droite. Bon d'accord je sais de qui je tient ce malheureux défaut...**(Nd/C: Ah oui là c'est évident ...-")  
**  
Bref, la matinée passa relativement vite. Pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois de ma vie, je déjeunais avec mes deux parents et mon demi-frère. Chose incroyable ! J'avais conscience du fait que cela ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais, et comme par miracle chaque petit moment me sembla durer une éternité et être la chose la plus importante au monde. Un rire, une blague, et même un sourire égaillerais n'importe lequel de mes petits déjeuners maintenant.

Le temps venu d'aller dans un magasin de déco, qui, selon son slogan aurait tout les papiers du monde dans différents coloris**(Nd/C: C'est pas possible à Forks !**). On allait voir ça. Puisque mon père se moquait éperdument de tous ce qui rapportait à ce domaine -et qu'en plus il y avait du foot à la TV (**Nd/C: Charlie aime le foot? C'est pas le base-ball? Nd l'auteur : j'en sais rien du tout... On va laisser foot hein, c'est bien le foot... Américain bien sûr ! ;D**)- il ne nous avait pas accompagné. Nathan avait été plus qu'enjoué de venir avec nous. Sa seule sortie si on l'écoutait.**(Nd/C: Le pauvre XD**) En même temps il vit à Forks qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Les voitures les plus récentes ici ont au moins quinze ans d'âge,(**Nd/C: Ouh là, je ne préfère pas imaginé :) **) et il n'y a aucune bibliothèque convenable (**Nd/C: le crime :O**), quoique ça il doit sûrement s'en moquer. Et moi aussi je devrais m'en moquer, mais c'est l'un de mes plus grands plaisirs, et à Phœnix personne ne le savais, même pas Jade et Rose mes deux meilleures amies, parce que je savais très bien que pour elle culture et popularité ne rimait pas.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant le magasin je fus surprise par sa modernité, la peinture n'était en rien écaillée ou vieillotte, il y a de beaux rideaux le long des fenêtres. Tout semblait neuf. L'intérieur était tout aussi classe, avec un choix incomparable de tissus divers et variés. OK le magasin tenait ses promesses... (**Nd/C: C'est un miracle *-***)

- Bonjour, je suis Madame Cullen. La directrice de ce magasin désirez vous des renseignements ?(**Nd/C: Oui Esmé est un miracle de la ville *-* )  
**  
Une voix si mélodieuse tintait comme du cristal. La femme était vraiment splendide, pas forcément très grande, mais avait une certaine élégance, qui la distinguait des autres employés. Elle avait de longues boucles rousses qui tombait sur son joli visage, avec quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle portait un blazer bleu ciel, qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Tout en elle était beau, et inspirait confiance, elle avait le métier qu'il fallait, j'aurais acheté n'importe lequel de ces tapisseries si elle m'avait assuré de sa beauté.

- Heu oui ! Ma fille cherche une tapisserie pour mettre dans sa chambre. Mon cœur, dis lui ce que tu veux.

- Hum... Je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, j'aimerais une couleur douce, qui m'invite au sommeil et à la détente. Vous voyiez, quelque de chose qui m'apaise, une couleur chaude peut-être.

- Une préférence mademoiselle ?

- Non je vous laisse choisir...

- Très bien suivez moi j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire. C'est ce que tout le monde veux en ce moment...

- Je ne veux pas ce qui est la mode, désolé hein, mais je préfère une tapisserie unique.

- Oh ! Je crois que je sais ce que vous voulez, suivez moi.

Elle nous emmena dans un dédale de rayons et je me demandais si un jour nous allions arriver à ce qu'elle voulait mais surtout est-ce que nous, nous pourrions sortir sans nous perdre. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant une tapisserie à l'écart des autres, elle était violet parme, avec de très jolis fleurs, des pivoines peut-être, dessus, dans du velours, elle était vraiment parfaite et irait très bien dans ma chambre.**(Nd/C: Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Un miracle!**!)

- Alors voilà le chef d'œuvre. Vous pouvez la considérez comme unique, personne ne vient jamais dans ces rayons ci. Et si jamais ça vous intéresse j'ai une parure de lit qui va très bien avec. Je vous la ramène.

Elle partit et nous laissa seul, pendant quelques secondes personne ne dit rien. Puis tout d'un coup nous nous mimes tous à parler ensemble. Nous nous calmâmes et donnèrent chacun notre avis sur cette pièce.

- Elle est magnifique Bella, et vise moi le prix...

- Ouais ta mère à raison, on doit la prendre.

- Attendez, d'abord je veux voir le truc du lit.

Elle revint, et sans vraiment, ni nous concerter ni nous regarder nous prîmes les deux. Le dessus de lit était un parme très clair, dans le ton pastel, tout simple, uni, et qui irait facilement avec tout et n'importe quoi. Le tout n'était vraiment pas excessif, en effet ma mère ne paya que cent vingt dollars pour le tout **(Nd/C: Ca fait combien En euros ça ?**), presque la moitié que ce que valait une couette à Phœnix. Nous étions heureux de nos achats et rentrèrent à la maison plus guilleret qu'en partant. Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. J'étais butée, un peu comme mon père et à cause de cela, je refusais toute aide extérieur. Ma chambre me prit dis fois plus de temps à ranger et nettoyer que si quelqu'un m'avait aidé **(Nd/C: Ah ça c'est bien fait !**), mais ça je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. Finalement éreintée par mes efforts de la journée, je me couchais tôt, très tôt. Style 21 heure. Et je fis un sommeil sans rêve. Et c'était agréable, car depuis toute petite je faisais cauchemar sur cauchemar, certains revenaient souvent, d'autres encore ne venaient qu'une fois, mais je m'en souvenais bien plus que les autres, car ils étaient les plus horribles. Nous avions vu plusieurs psychologues qui nous avait tous dis la même chose : c'était un moyen pour moi d'extérioriser ma peur de l'échec, comme le mariage de mes parents.(**Nd/C: Outch, ça doit être désagréable!**) Tout ça pour dire, que je ne me couchais jamais sereinement.

La semaine passa vraiment vite, et il fut temps pour ma mère de partir retrouver les planches et pour moi de commencer mon enfer solitaire. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le quai de l'aéroport et partais pour ne pas voir l'avion décollé. Ma mère avait toujours été comme ça, elle passait sa vie dans les avions et les voitures, puis après elle dansait et reprenait l'avion et la voiture. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que je devais la laisser quelques temps, pour qu'elle puisse vraiment se concentrer sur sa carrière. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était égoïste ou quoique ce soit dans ce style, mais elle avait déjà 37 ans et sa retraite approchait à grand pas, dans quatre ans tout au plus elle ne pourrait plus danser et je voulais qu'elle profite de ses dernières années, pour elle. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment opposé de refus mais ne se sentait pas fière de me laisser ici, dans un coin paumé comme elle me disait si souvent avant notre départ.(**Nd/C: elle a raison mais ce coin pomé est super!**) Tout ça pour dire, qu'elle était enfin partie et que je pouvais finalement commencé ma nouvelle vie ici. J'aurais peut-être de nouveaux amis, et des super profs, des cours géniaux et... Là il faut que je redescende sur Terre... OK j'adore l'école mais c'est pas pour ça que les cours c'est génial... Et si j'aime l'école ce n'est pas pour les raisons évidentes, mais plutôt pour les sorties qu'i côté et pour les garçons, les amies, ce genre de choses. Je me demande des fois si je ne devrais pas me faire interner. En même temps comment ne pas devenir fou dans une ville pareille, où l'évènement le plus excitant est l'arrivée d'une nouvelle. Il ne me restais plus que trois jours de liberté avant la reprise, en plein mois d' Octobre pile pendant les vacances.(**Nd/C: Bonne chance la nouvelle!**)

Je voyais de moins en moins Nathan, il partait retrouvé ses amis, et ne pensait jamais à m'inviter, même si il s'excusait après... Je ne lui en voulais pas, bien sur que non. C'était normal, mais il aurait tout de même pu faire l'effort de les inviter chez nous pour que je les rencontre, histoire de dire. Le week-end se déroula calmement et j'eus la bonne surprise, le samedi matin, de voir ma voiture devant le garage, ma mère me l'avait acheté juste avant de partir et nous n'avions pas pu l'emmener, un service de transport s'en était chargé et j'avais eu peur de ne pas l'avoir avant le début des cours. C'était une magnifique Volkswagen New Beetle noire. J'avais toujours été attiré par cette voiture, peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait celle que j'avais lorsque je jouais à la Barbie plus jeune.(**Nd/C: Ah ouais quand même, elle est bizarre là!**) Au départ je l'a voulais décapotable puis je me suis souvenue que le temps ici n'était pas favorable à ce genre de chose. Un jour peut-être...(**Nd/C: Oui c'est ça ...-"**)

Ce fut la chose la plus excitante de mon week-end. Il fallait s'y faire, j'étais à Forks maintenant. La nuit du dimanche au lundi fut mouvementée. En effet je rêvais de monstres et d'araignées me dévorant en prenant leurs temps... La journée s'annonçait bien.(**Nd/C: Hihihi!**!)

* * *

_Et voilà ce deuxième chapitre est finie, je vous avais dit qu'il serait plus long, et je tiens mes promesses -la plupart du temps. Aviez-vous compris que ce n'était pas le père de Bella dans ce cercueil. J'ai vraiment hésité mais après je me suis dit qu'elle n'aurait aucune raison de rester si il était mort. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le changement de voiture, mais elle m'est beaucoup plus utile que l'autre et puis... Voilà quoi. J'espère que mon histoire vous intéresse de plus en plus, et que je vous reverrez pour la suite.(_**Nd/C: Oui moi je reviens!**)_ J'espère aussi que Bella ne vous choquera pas trop dans les prochains chapitres. Beusous à tous/toutes._**Nd/C: Bisous aussi!**_  
_**On se revoit plus tard! CarlieSkream1**_  
A plus tard. Klaroline22 _


	4. Chapitre 3 La rentrée

Bonjour à tous, donc oui aujourd'hui je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui a mit du temps à venir mais j'ai vraiment eue beaucoup de travail avec la Fac, s'habituer au rythme, aux devoirs... et aux horaires ! Mais je reviens enfin avec ce tout nouveau chapitre qui traitera de... Bah lisez le vous verrez bien, je ne veux pas spoiler ! Je suis un réel amour non ?! Bref Je vais vous laissez avec la lecture toute fraîche en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à commenté, donnez votre avis, dire ce qui va ou non... Faites entendre votre voix ! Nous avons des droits ! **Je crois que ma formation ressort, et oui je suis en études de droit** Bon je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie parce que... Bah parce que vous devez en avoir rien à faire :D Sachez que lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre j'ai eu envies de mettre des smileys à certaines fin de phrases, ne me demander pas pourquoi... Ou des petits commentaires... Bon voilà, je vous laisse pour de vrai :)

**DISCLAIMER **: Je ne le dit jamais mais j'y pense à chaque fois, bien sûr l'histoire ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à la grande prêtresse Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :)

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**La rentrée**

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Je tapais sur le réveil pour qu'il arrête son boucan infernal. Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour trouver mes vêtements qui étaient dans des millions de cartons différents. Qui plus est, ils étaient éparpillés dans la maison. Heureusement que je m'étais levée beaucoup plus tôt que je n'aurait dû. Je n'avais pas encore mes marques dans cette maison qui n'avait jamais vraiment été mienne. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de vivre ici ? Ah oui, pour ma mère. Finalement je partais en retard, pour mon premier jour de cours... Génial ! Nathan était partit depuis bien longtemps déjà, me racontant qu'il allait chercher sa copine. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une copine, merci frangin ! Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais en trombe. J'avais vraiment la sensation de ne pas avoir mis les fringues qu'il fallait. Malgré le fait qu'avec ma mère nous avions acheté des pulls et des pantalons... Je portait tout simplement un petit pull bleu roi très léger ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, et un slim noir pour compléter le tout. Ce qui pouvait paraître idiot - mais qui faisait partie de moi, était mes Converses noirs, qui me suivaient partout où que j'aille. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés, ce qui était une erreur, car avec le vent ils seront gras ce soir. Et j'avais mis seulement un peu de mascara, de crayon et un rouge à lèvres corail. Et si je faisais tâche dans le lot ? Si tout le monde était habillé avec des salopettes et des bottes ? Je mis la musique le plus fort que je pu pour oublier tout ça.

J'arrivais au moment même où la sonnerie retentit. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la voiture pour pouvoir enfin commencer les cours. En passant au milieu de la cour je me rendis compte, alors que j'aurais dû le voir bien avant, que tout était vert ici, les arbres, les bâtiments, et même les casiers étaient vert... Désespérant. Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens dans les couloirs et tous me scrutèrent, en même temps je n'étais pas la plus moche. La nouvelle venue, une distraction qui plaisait aux garçons mais pas toujours aux filles. Certaines me jetèrent des regards noirs mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter trop attention. Je relevais la tête, comme ma mère me l'avait appris plus jeune, même si je n'en menais pas large. Je voulais paraître sûre de moi, et souris aux quelques garçons qui croisèrent ma route. J'allais finalement à l'accueil, ayant mémorisé le plan du lycée pendant le week-end. Une femme rousse qui devait avoir la cinquantaine était en train se vernir les ongles d'un rouge vulgaire quand j'entrais. Elle se détourna de son ouvrage une fois son ongle finit et me regarda.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour toi mon chou ?

Mon chou !? Personne ne m'appelait mon chou. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle me connaissait réellement, elle ne m'aurait jamais appelé comme ça.

- Je suis Bella Swan... Je viens étudier dans... Ce lycée, je viens chercher mes papiers et tout le reste.

Ma voix était plutôt tranchante et glaciale. Cette femme, qui pourtant avait l'air gentille avait eu le don de m'énerver en un rien de temps. J'affichais quand même un large sourire car je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression auprès d'elle.

- Oh oui ! Désolé pour ta belle-mère, une femme charmante que nous aimions tous.

- Heu... Merci !?

Que vouliez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Ma belle-mère ne m'était pas antipathique mais presque, et pourquoi me parlait-elle de ça, on n'était pas censé, pendant le processus de deuil éviter le dit sujet ? Qui plus est, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la mère de Nathan, elle avait connu mon père trois ans avant qu'elle meure, et moi je ne venais que quelques semaines par an, alors...

Pendant mon laïus intérieur elle m'avait tendu une liasse de papier et dix minutes plus tard je pouvais enfin sortir. C'est là que je me rendis compte que sa salle était surchauffée. Il y avait un vent glacial dehors. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma salle je vis Nathan devant la porte. M'attendait-il ?

- Tu as philo ? Me demanda t-il gentiment.

Je hochais la tête. Il m'invita à entrer dans la salle et je me plaçais à côté d'une Cheerleader qu'il venait de me présenter : Jessica. Aussi ennuyante et bavarde... Que... Qu'une pie ! J'ai cru que jamais elle ne cesserait de jacasser... Normalement j'aimais beaucoup la philosophie mais si je devais passer l'heure à côté d'elle ça n'allait pas le faire... L'avantage est qu'elle me raconta tous les potins du lycée, des plus gênants aux plus inutiles, comme son béguin pour Mike un blondinet assit quelques chaises devant nous qui se retournait toutes les vingt secondes pour nous sourire. Mais aussi avec qui il fallait être vu et puis beaucoup d'autres choses que je n'avais pas écouté. Mais peut-être que finalement elle pourrait m'être utile, pour m'intégrer auprès des autres. Décidant qu'il fallait que je sois en bon terme avec elle, je passais le reste de l'heure à hocher la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait. La cloche sonna et interrompit son monologue.

Je continuais ma matinée tranquillement, Nathan ou Jessica ou encore Mike - qui était vraiment très collant - m'accompagnèrent presque à chaque fois, et je faisais en sorte de ne pas me retrouver à côté de Mike parce qu'il parlait encore plus que Jessica... Il n'y a pas plus chiant que lui, je vous jure ! Mike me présenta plusieurs garçons tous vraiment pas mal et quelques filles qui était dans l'équipe de Cheerleaders avec Jessica. Je dus refuser plusieurs propositions et dire à chaque fois un mensonge, ce qui en soit ne me dérangeais pas, mais j'avais peur de l'oublier avec le temps ou alors de me tromper... Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire « Bah écoute je voudrais bien mais vu le nombre de fois où je tombe... » Non il fallait la jouer finement sur ce coup-là. Le reste de l'heure se passa sans réelles encombres. À la fin du cours, ils me proposèrent même de manger avec eux et j'acceptais sans attendre. En même temps, j'avais dis à Nathan que je squatterais sa table jusqu'à avoir des amis. Ce qui pouvait être d'une longue durée ici, parce que personne ne semblait avoir le même comportement que moi. Il pouvait y avoir Jessica et encore, je suis sûre qu'à côté de moi c'était un ange. Je pouvais être assez... extrême quand je le voulais.

Le self était comme Forks : Vert ! Les tables, les chaises et même les plateaux étaient dans cette couleur horrible. Le vert n'était pas la couleur de l'espoir mais de l'enfermement ici. Une fois entré dans ces murs on n'en sortait plus. Le groupe m'emmena vers la table centrale qui, dans mon ancien lycée était la table des populaires, des gens comme moi, et cela devait être pareil ici. Il y avait déjà Jessica. Lorsque Mike et moi nous approchâmes elle l'empoigna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche... En faite elle lui faisait un bain de bouche plutôt qu'un baiser. Quand je les lâchais enfin du regard, je remarquais trois garçons de dos, trois dos très sexy. Mais pourtant totalement différents les uns des autres. Il y avait un blond qui semblait fragile, un brun qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace et un brun-cuivré qui avait un dos vraiment compliqué à décrire. Il semblait capable de supporter tout le poids du monde mais en même temps, on pourrait croire qu'il se briserait à la moindre pression. Il me donnait envie de l'enlacer pour le rassurer. Ce qui m'en donnait presque des idées... Tout ça pour des dos … Nathan me sortit de ma rêverie érotique et m'entraîna vers la table, à l'opposé des trois garçons. J'allais me retrouver devant eux !

Lorsque je m'assis face à eux je me rendis compte que leur dos n'était pas la seule chose sexy chez eux, leurs visages et leurs sourires n'étaient pas déplaisant. J'arrêtais de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Leur beauté était vraiment subjuguante/envoûtante. Celui du milieu, le brun-cuivré, était même le plus beau... Mais surtout : il me fixait. Ces yeux avaient une teinte que je n'avais encore jamais vu de ma vie. Une sorte d'ambre mélangée à de l'or avec une touche de marron. Une couleur très particulière, et surtout peu banale. Il ne me quittait plus des yeux et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sonder mon âme, découvrir qui j'étais vraiment. Je brisais le contact qui pouvait s'être crée. Il détourna le regard vers ses voisins de table. L'ours à côté de lui se mit à rire à en perdre le souffle. Personne n'avait parlé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il riait si fort. Voulait-il se faire remarquer ? Parce que cela marchait... J'adorais être au centre de l'attention des autres mais pas vraiment comme ça. Tout le self nous regardait avec insistance. Et quelques personne chuchotaient même autour de nous.

- Quoi vous voulez notre photo ?!

L'ours qui rigolait comme un zouave paraissait à présent en colère. Il me faisait un peu penser à un grizzli, ou tout autre animal qui pourrait nous tuer en quelques secondes.

Les élèves qui s'étaient retournés revinrent à leur place initiale. Sans plus un regard.

- Moi c'est Emmett !

Je crois que l'ours me parlait...

- Heu... Bella.

- Ça c'est Jasper et Edward, continua-t-il.

Jasper qui était le blond me sourit amicalement. Edward, quant à lui, ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, j'esquissais un sourire, en espérant qu'il se sentirait gêné, mais même pas... Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde.

- Ils jouent tous les trois avec moi, dans l'équipe du lycée.

- OK ! Je viendrais vous voir pour vous charrier !

- Hey, tu veux faire partie de l'équipe de cheerleaders ? Tu es à croquer et tu ferais un malheur !

Le sujet abordé, Jessica arrêta de lécher la figure de Mike, pendant un instant.

- Heu non merci... Moi et l'équilibre ça fait deux, je préfère la sécurité des gradins à vos pyramides, mais merci quand même.

Elle sourit tout de même, comme si finalement que j'accepte ou pas ne changerait rien dans sa vie. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa langue se retrouvait encore sur le visage et dans la bouche de Mike. Ça pourrait presque me dégoûter des mecs. Durant le repas plusieurs cheerleaders et amis de Nathan arrivèrent et me posèrent pleins de questions.

J'étais très fière de cette soudaine popularité, ça aurait presque pu me manquer. Durant cette heure mouvementée on me proposa un rattrapage - surtout des garçons, parce qu'ils avaient des intentions qui étaient toutes autres - mais ainsi que me ramener chez moi, je dus à plusieurs reprises leurs dire que j'avais une voiture en parfait état de marche. Je fus également invitée à énormément de soirées, car si j'avais compris, il n'y avait pas de boîtes ou autres proches d'ici, donc les élèves organisaient tout chez eux, et chaque week-end. Et bien tant mieux, parce que je n'aimais pas ne rien faire le week-end. Mais je déclinais malgré tout dès que je pouvais, disant que j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans ma chambre, et que j'avais prévu des choses avec mon père, pour rattraper le temps perdu et tout ça. Heureusement Nathan ne me dénonça pas, mais m'envoya tout de même un message du genre : je n'étais pas au courant. Je lui répondis par un sourire. En espérant qu'il croirait lui aussi à mes bobards. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je lui dise.

Plus vite que je ne le voulais vraiment, la cloche sonna. Nous nous levâmes tous dans un même mouvement et Emmett me demanda ce que j'avais comme cours.

-Heu... Biologie avancé avec Monsieur Tanner.

- Oh comme Edwardnounet ! Vous allez pouvoir vous faire des bisous comme Jessica et Mike, que c'est beau l'amour.

Je lançais un regard tellement noir à Emmett que son sourire idiot s'effaça de suite de son visage. Edward se mit à rire aux éclats, mais tapa violemment son frère sur l'épaule. Ce devait être pour le surnom ridicule mais tellement mignon. Après cela il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans le dédale de couloir. Après quelques virages je me tournais vers lui, ce qui l'obligeât à s'arrêter.

- Edwardnounet ?!

- Un vieux surnom qu'il me donnait quand on était plus jeune...

- J'aime beaucoup !

- Ouais, et Emmett adore le dire devant tout le monde pour se payer ma tête.

Une légère ironie pointait son nez.

- Et alors vous êtes frères, tu devrais nous voir avec Nathan, et on ne partage pas le même sang.

- Le sang ne fait pas tout Bella...

Je vis son regard s'assombrir d'un seul coup.

- Le sang, ce n'est pas ce qui nous unis, continua-t-il. Emmett et moi, nous ne sommes pas frères, du moins pas vraiment. Nous avons tous été adoptés dans la famille. Alice est ma vraie sœur, mais tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée. Il y a Emmett qui est seul, et Jasper et Rosalie qui sont des jumeaux. Tu verras, ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça. Carlisle et Esmée nous ont adoptés lorsque nous étions très petits alors finalement on n'a pas de vrais souvenirs de notre vraie famille, mais pour moi Carlisle est mon père, il m'a élevé comme tel. Esmée ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, donc... Voilà.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... Mais ça veut dire qu'ils vous ont adoptés tous les... Cinq ?! C'est beaucoup, non ?!

- … On va être en retard en cours Bella, et tu vas vite apprendre qu'il n'aime pas les retardataires.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ma question ? Était-il gêné ? Ou alors il n'avait peut-être pas de réponse à cette question... Il recommença à marcher, mais bien plus vite qu'avant et je ne pouvais pas suivre... Je me mis presque à courir pour le rattraper.

- Edward... Je... Je suis désolée si je t'ai énervé... Je...

- Non c'est bon ! Dépêche-toi juste !

Tout dans son ton montrait que tout n'allait pas bien, et qu'en effet je l'avais vexé ou qu'alors j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le salle, je compris de suite que c'était trop tard... De justesse.

- Encore en retard Monsieur Cullen !

Cullen ?! Comme la vendeuse du magasin ? Attendez, sa mère s'appelle Esmée... Oh mon dieu, sa mère était la femme qui m'avait vendu le papier peint de ma chambre. Bon ce n'était pas grand chose et cela n'allait pas changer la face du monde mais j'étais choquée de savoir que sa mère, enfin fausse mère, était tout aussi parfaite qu'Edward et le reste de sa famille... Étaient-ils tous comme ça? (sinon ça fait une répétition de famille) Je revins un temps soit peu sur terre lorsque j'entendis la voix mélodieuse d'Edward. (pa d'espace après l'apostrophe, il est juste con le correcteur automatique)

- Monsieur Tanner, j'ai trouvé Bella errant dans les couloirs totalement perdue et ne sachant où aller. Gentil comme je suis je l'ai accompagné. Je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen et de camarade de classe, monsieur.

- Je vous en prie Edward, on sait tous quelles sont vos motivations... Bon, allez vous asseoir...

Je suivais de suite Edward à sa paillasse, car j'avais déjà remarqué que les autres tables étaient toutes prises.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournais et regardais monsieur Tanner.

- Votre nom ?!

- Oh ! Swan, Bella Swan !

Et j'allais m'asseoir aux côtés d' Edward qui souriait à pleines dents. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire ? Je le regardais avec assez d'insistance, pour qu'il comprenne ma question muette parce qu'il chuchota quelques secondes après que cela lui avait fait penser à la fameuse réplique de James Bond... Les garçons : tous pareils. Mais hormis ces paroles du début, Edward resta muet durant le reste du cours, il devait être vraiment passionné, mais malheureusement pour moi j'avais déjà fait ce cours à New York, donc je m'ennuyais beaucoup, mais les deux heures passèrent relativement vite. Je sortais mon emploi du temps et remarquais que les cours étaient finis pour moi. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Je me dépêchais de sortir en évitant les gens que je connaissais. Heureusement je ne vis personne et me dirigeais sereine vers ma voiture.

Le trajet fut plutôt long considérant que je n'avais que quelques kilomètres à faire, mais je tournais à droite quand il fallait aller à gauche et vice et versa... Après trente minutes j'arrivais enfin chez moi... Ce qui était étrange à dire, je n'avais jamais eu d'autre maison que celle de New York.

Charlie et Nathan n'étaient pas là. Je le savais déjà pour Nathan car il avait entraînement avec l'équipe et Charlie devait sûrement faire un plus long service. J'avais la maison pour moi seule pendant quelques heures peut-être. Finalement la journée avait bien finit, j'avais même de nouveaux amis, et même quelques soirées de prévues. Tout se déroulait comme je l'avais voulu. Même mieux dans certains aspects. Edward et ses frères étaient vraiment très gentils, je n'avais pas encore rencontré leurs sœurs mais dans un sens j'étais impatiente de le faire, si on s'accordait à la description que m'en avait fait Edward durant l'heure à la cantine. Alice était un ange, qui ne fallait pas contrarier ou alors elle se transformait en véritable petit diablotin qui cassait tout autour d'elle. Rosalie en revanche, malgré plusieurs points communs avec moi, ne me semblait pas très affectueuse. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était plutôt du genre jalouse envers les membres de sa famille. Nous verrons bien le lendemain puisque j'étais censée manger avec eux à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de me retrouver à côté de Jessica un repas de plus, son obsession pour Mike devenait vraiment embêtante et je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne de son neveu qui avait enfin su marcher. Sa vie ne m'intéressait pas, autant que ma vie ne l'intéressait en aucun cas, car durant nos trois heures de cours en commun, jamais elle ne m'avait posé de questions sur ma vie d'avant, mais seulement des conseils pour le beau Mike. Bref, tout cela pour dire que elle et moi n'étions en aucuns cas sur la même longueur d'ondes et que je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir affaire à elle. Elle me serait utile seulement, et uniquement quand je le voudrais.

Je m'affairais dans la maison, la nettoyant, etc. Par la suite je préparais un petit truc à manger et sortais dehors pour faire mes devoirs. Soit 50% des devoirs que je pouvais avoir à New York... J'aurais dû venir ici plus tôt. Le gilet était de rigueur. Et peut-être même une écharpe... Quoique...

Le temps passa.

Lentement.

Toujours plus.

LENTEMENT !

Une fois les devoirs terminés, je décidais de mettre quelques plats que nous avions encore des funérailles au four, pour qu'ils se réchauffent. Et montais prendre une douche. L'eau était brûlante mais ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout. Ça me rappelait un peu New York et sa chaleur étouffante en été. Ici il semblait ne jamais faire plus de 10°C. Une fois tout ça finit, je vérifiais mes mails. Seulement quatre mails remplissaient ma boite. Deux de ma mère, un de John, mon petit ami et un de Lucie ma meilleure amie. Je pensais vraiment que beaucoup plus de gens m'enverraient des messages, je veux dire, j'étais populaire, la plus populaire du lycée, ils étaient censés m'aimer et me le montrer...

_Ce n'était que des mensonges ma vieille ! Ils ne t'ont jamais aimés..._

Baliverne ! J'étais aimée, tout le monde voulait être avec moi, ils voulaient tous mon attention. Mais le voulaient-ils vraiment ? Prétendaient-ils juste pour être à l'affiche à mes côtés ? C'était impossible...

_Plutôt que de te faire des films lit leurs mails ! _

Oh la conscience on se calme ! Bon par où devais-je commencer ? D'abord ceux de ma mère.

Son e-mail était très long... Et il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir fini de le lire . Je lui répondis avec un message encore plus long que le sien, où je lui racontais ma journée, et ma première semaine sans elle. Les bourdes de Charlie, les blagues de Nathan souvent très lourdes... j'espérais, bien sûr, qu'elle ne répondrait pas de suite. Parce que je ne me sentais pas partante pour une longue discussion. Son deuxième message était bien plus court, elle me disait juste de répondre au plus vite et que le lundi précédent elle m'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour prendre le petit déjeuner en se souvenant seulement après que je n'étais plus là.

Je décidais aussi de commencer par l'e-mail de John, il avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à me dire, comme une belle et enflammée déclaration d'amour ou un « je t'aime » que j'attendais encore. Je remarquais que son e-mail n'avait que quelques minutes d'écart avec celui de Lucie. L'avaient-ils envoyé en même temps ? Je ne me posais pas plus de questions et allais lire son message.

Salut Bella,

Je voulais te dire que tu nous manques à nous tous. Tes soirées aussi nous manquent, il n'y a que Cindy pour en faire et tu sais à quel point les fêtes de Cindy sont trop nulles :( Bref, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais voilà si j'envoie ce message ce n'est pas pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais pour t'annoncer quelque chose d'important. Et ne crois pas que j'ai attendu que tu parte pour le faire, c'est venu comme ça c'est tout. Alors... Toi et moi c'est … Fini. Désolé mais depuis ton départ je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me manquais pas comme tu l'aurais dû et puis j'ai rencontré une fille géniale, on a tellement de choses en commun elle et moi. Je crois même que je l'aime. Je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est pour cela que je te le dis maintenant. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un lâche mais je ne veux pas te le dire en face, où est le point hein ?! Bref, je... vais te laisser on se retrouve justement là ! Tu verras elle est géniale. En fait, tu la connais, bref j'y go ! À plus !

On reste amis ? Parce que tu es vraiment très gentille et tout. Et puis bon tes soirées étaient vraiment démentes alors... :)

John, qui est désolé. :/

QUOI ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qui se passait ? John, mon John m'avait plaqué, il ne voulait plus de moi ? Alors que deux jours même pas avant que nous partions il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait m'oublier, que j'étais une personne géniale... et blablabla et blablabla... quel enfoiré ! Si seulement je savais avec qui il sortait maintenant... Qui plus est je la connais, si cette fille était devant moi je suis sûre qu'elle n'existerait plus pour longtemps. Attendez ! J'ai reçu un message de Lucie quelques minutes après, je ferais bien de le vérifier avant de répondre à cet imbécile. De toute manière ça ne pouvait être pire.

Bella,

Je sais que après avoir lu le message de ton ex-copain tu ne voudras sûrement pas me lire, mais je dois te le dire. On s'aime et depuis bien longtemps... Oui je suis directe, mais tu comprends bien pourquoi, on ne pouvait pas continuer à te mentir comme ça. Finalement ton départ est une bonne chose pour nous tous, mais aussi pour toi, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et tu revois ton père, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. :) Malgré tous j'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour, parce que tu es vraiment … gentille de m'avoir laissée ta place ici. Je suis officiellement LA fille avec qui il faut être , je suis sûre que des gens tueraient pour être vu avec moi. Tu le sais autant que moi, je n'ai jamais aimé être ton ombre, je suis née pour briller. J'étais l'étoile, tu n'étais que la pâle lumière. Et puis il faut se l'avouer je suis bien plus gentille que toi. En résumé on peut dire que j'ai les qualités et que tu as les défauts. Tu sais que plus personne ne parle de toi. Bon bien sûr il y a toujours cette lèche-botte d'Hayley ... On l'a vite dégagé celle-là ! Bref je dois me préparer, John arrive. Si je passe pour une garce, dis toi que tu étais pire que moi. Je te laisserais en te disant simplement :

Reste dans ton bled et essaye de retrouver de ta gloire perdue...

Allez Bisous de nous tous, qui t'aimons fort, mais qui sommes heureux que tu ne sois plus là.

Lucie.

Mais quelle pétasse ! Elle m'a non seulement pris mon mec, mais en plus elle me prend MA popularité... OK... Tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos, même les deux personnes en qui j'avais le plus de confiance. Il fallait absolument que j'appelle Hayley, pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Je ne voulais pas craquer face à eux, mais comment lutter ? J'étais d'une part, trop loin et d'une autre, trop faible. Je n'avais plus de moyens de pression, et je me retrouvais seule. Sans le vouloir vraiment je me mis à pleurer et hoquetant à chaque respiration, la panique prenait le dessus, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je hurler ? Pleurer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je savais que d'abord je devais me venger...

Je séchais rapidement mes larmes, qui continuèrent malgré moi leur progression vers mon cou et mon pull, déjà mouillé à quelque endroit. Je commençais à rédiger ma vengeance et l'avais finit quelques minutes après, je me relisais et enlevais les quelques fautes.

Hey Cowcow !

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passe à merveille dans mon « bled » ! Je me suis fais énormément d'amis, il s'avère que ce n'est pas si paumé que je le pensais, ils ont tout ce dont j'ai besoin, même un stock énorme de mecs :) Tu ne me croiras jamais mais bon, j'ai enfin couché avec un mec, il était vraiment génial, mais je ne sais plus qui c'est, Nathan avait fait une grosse soirée pour ma venue. J'ai été tellement soul... J'avais presque oublié notre cher John, crois-moi ce n'est en aucun cas un bon coup, il est vraiment très mauvais, dans tous les domaines. Enfin bref, tu fais ce que tu veux après. C'est marrant moi aussi je t'avais oublié, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma popularité, j'en ai une nouvelle ici ! Et un nouveau copain. Il s'appelle Edward. Je voulais appeler John, mais maintenant le problème est réglé hein. Bon allez j'y go, ils ont de supers magasins de fripes ici. A plus !

PS : N'oublie pas que si j'ai toujours été la plus garce de nous deux il y a une raison. ;)

Bella, ta dévoué ex-meilleure amie.

J'envoyais aux deux, sans faire exprès bien sûr. Cela fait, je m'affalais sur mon lit et me remettais à pleurer... La soirée allait être géniale...

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais vu que je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup plus :) Je vais essayer de publier au plus vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme la première journée de Bella, même si elle ne c'est pas très bien finit... Ah la joie d'amies fidèles. **Si jamais Margaux, Marine et Éva passent par là, je leurs fait de GROS BEUSOUS parce que vous êtes les meilleures* Voilà voilà :) **

**Bisous Klaroline22 **


End file.
